We have assembled a group of 35 mentors, from 7 departments and 3 divisions in the School of Medicine. 11 are committed to training young investigators interested in the study of the heart and vasculature. Faculty research focus areas include: biophysics and molecular biology of receptors and ion channels, cell signalm, Growth control of vascular smooth muscle, microvascular regulation, molecular basis of leukocyte-endothelialt, cell interactions, and genetic engineering of the vascular system. Our laboratories are supplemented by a superb array of shared instrumentation and core facilities. The training program supports 10 pre-doctoral Ph.D. candidates. The departments establish criteria for professional excellence in the particular discipline, while the training grant Executive Committee focuses on the competencies for quality cardiovascular research. Eight post-doctoral fellows are also supported, and their training is under the primary direction of their mentor(s), aided by consultation with the Training Grant Executive Committee. The central aim of the post doctoral program is to complete the training of independent scientist-scholars. Accordingly, the fellows are treated as colleagues, and commonly interact with more than one faculty member during the training period. Didactic education of both pre and postdoctoral fellows is supplemented by a cardiovascular research journal club, laboratory discussion groups, and an outstanding seminar program hosted by the Cardiovascular Research Center in conjunction with the participating departments and divisions. Preparation for translational research is fostered by: the inclusion of faculty from three clinical departments with those from the basic sciences. Most importantly, we have formalized a plan for PhD training l or a selected group of our MD Fellows. This training program is strongly backed by the University of Virginia School of Medicine, which has established the Cardiovascular Research Center (CVRC) as a focus for coordinating cardiovascular research and training throughout the Medical School. In the spring of 2002 the CVRC and many of its associated trainees will move into new space, thus fostering storriger relations between faculty and trainees, and stimulating our interdisciplinary and translational research programs.